rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of the Animal People
Space Invasion of Lapland (Rymdinvasion i Lappland in Sweden and later I'nvasion of the Animal People' in the United States) is a 1959 Swedish-American black-and-white science fiction-monster film released to Swedish cinemas on 19 August of that year. The film was produced by Bertil Jernberg and Gustaf Unger, directed by American Virgil W. Vogel, and stars Barbara Wilson, Robert Burton, and Stan Gester. The film, partly presented in English, was written by Arthur C. Pierce. RiffTrax released their riff in February 2018. Description and Preview While asleep, a young woman, Diane Wilson (Barbara Wilson), experiences an extraterrestrial visit, awakening to a horrible, ear-splitting sound that only she can hear. Overcome by confusion, panic, and pain, she runs outside in her nightgown and sees a weird light in the sky. By the time paramedics take her to the hospital, she is catatonic and no longer able to explain what she has experienced. Doctors cannot explain her mysterious seizure. Local newspaper headlines wonder if what happened to her has something to do with a reported UFO sighting in the same area the night of her experience. Before this can be determined, she recovers completely from the coma, leaves the hospital, and flies to Sweden. While traveling in Sweden, Diane Wilson meets up with her uncle, famous geologist Dr. Vance Wilson (Robert Burton), who has come there to help investigate the recent landing of what appears to be a large meteorite. Diane is courted by her uncle's associate, Dr. Erik Engstrom (Sten Gester), though she aggressively plays hard-to-get, at first. A romance develops, and eventually their journey is interrupted by the news of a large herd of mutilated reindeer in Lapland. Both scientists immediately fly there, far north in the Arctic mountains of Lapland, near the site of the meteorite crash. To the irritation of both scientists, Diane stows away aboard their aircraft. When they arrive, the meteorite is actually determined to be a round alien spaceship, and she suddenly realizes just how dangerous a decision she has made. An enormously tall, hairy biped creature, with powerful jaws, tusks, and large round feet, under the control of three humanoid aliens in the spaceship, comes out of nowhere and begins menacing the scientists and the native Lapland villagers. The tall beast destroys the scientists' aircraft, killing the soldier guarding it, and begins tearing apart Laplander houses with its bare hands. As Dr. Engstrom and Diane are trying to ski away to safety, the hairy monster attacks again and is able to capture Diane. She screams and faints. Meanwhile, a search party has been formed, now carrying fire torches as night begins to fall. They hear Diane's screams and go toward the sound. Dr. Engstrom arrives and watches as the hairy monster carries her off. He hurries toward the torch-carrying Laplanders and tries to alert Dr. Wilson, who is with them, that the creature now has Diane. Carrying her to the snow-buried alien spaceship, the extraterrestrial monster suddenly begins displaying tenderness toward his captive, a result of mind control exerted over the creature by the humanoid aliens. She runs into an adjoining ice cave and screams and faints again when the aliens come near. The aliens leave the cave and see the mass of lighted torches coming their way. The hairy monster picks up Diane and heads away from the buried spaceship. The Laplanders give chase and are finally able to confront the huge creature, who is now standing with its back to the edge of a deep snow cliff. Angry villagers begin throwing their fire torches, and the tall monster carefully places Diane on the ground, where she is able to roll several few feet away. More torches are thrown and the hairy creature catches on fire. It falls backward over the cliff to a fiery death, starting an avalanche as it tumbles down into a steep chasm. The aliens, seeing this on their viewscreen, reverse course, launching their spaceship back the way they came. Cast and Crew *Barbra Wilson as Diane Wilson *Sten Gester as Erik Engström *Robert Burton as Dr. Frederick Wilson *Bengt Blomgren as Col. Robert Bottiger *Åke Grönberg as Dr. Henrik *Gösta Prüzelius as Dr. Walter Ullman *Doreen Denning as Anna, Dr. Ullmans secretary *Ittla Frodi as girl in the sports car *Brita Borg as the singer *Lars Åhrén as the monster *John Carradine as the narrator Quotes Notes * Night Train to Mundo Fine, which Mike sings, is a reference to the John Carradine song in Red Zone Cuba. * Additionally, this movie also shares a number of elements and themes in common with another Coleman Francis movie, '''Skydivers. '''Most notably the excessive and unnecessary use of a recreational activity within the content of the story, often having nothing to do with the main plot. Gallery See Also *Starship Invasions *Berserker: Hell's Warrior *The Journey: Absolution *Son of Sinbad External Links *Invasion of the Animal People on RiffTrax Category:Invasion of the Animal People Category:RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2018 Category:Official RiffTrax Category:John Carradine